Pokemon Bonds
by mystic47
Summary: In the Kanto region, there are trainers. Trainers with particular powers that they obtain with strong bonds with their Pokemon. Gary Oak has set out to find them and protect them from the danger ahead known as the secretive Team Rocket, and even more scary, themselves. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

Something was wrong.

Professor Oak was never one who worried easily. It took something drastic to make him how he was now. Pacing the floor, running through various scenarios in his head and hoping that none of them came true. He couldn't keep still and kept fidgeting.

Gary Oak had never seen his grandfather so nervous before. He wanted to believe it was nothing, but he knew that if were nothing that he wouldn't be acting this way. He tapped the Pokemon Professors shoulder, and wasn't surprised to see his grandfather jump in surprise. Ever since he was a kid Professor Oak had never noticed him or payed much attention to him. He couldn't even remember his name at times. It had gotten better over the years, but there were still times when the professor saw through him as if he were glass. Even as a 22 year old it bothered him.

"Oh, hello...Gary." The Professor had paused for a moment to recall his grandson's name. Gary barely held back a eye roll.

"What's bothering you?" The lightly brown headed man asked bluntly. Over the years, he had realized that he got better answers when he just was upfront with people. Especially with his flighty grandpa.

"Nothing is bothering me. Well, at least, I'm sure it's nothing." Gary frowned. What was he hiding? Now he was sure this was serious. His granddad had never lied to him before.

"Now I know something's up. What is it?" His grandpa sighed. He seemed to age slowly, Gary had noticed, and because of that had never been sure of his real age. Right now, he looked in his mid fifties, but Gary had a feeling he was older.

"The bonds between pokemon and humans are strengthening." Gary gave him a curious look. What was he was talking about this time? Wasn't that a good thing?

Seeing Gary's confused look, he elaborated.

"It seems like it would be a good thing, but I've discovered that there are certain trainers who with the right pokemon have special...benefits. Do you recall of that Zebstrika girl, Mira?"

How could Gary forget? She was just a young girl, barely 15. And she destroyed Gary with only one pokemon on her team while he had a full team of six. Worst day of his life, besides the time when Red took the champion title away from him. He had felt so humiliated that he had disappeared for a month afterwards. It wasn't like anyone noticed anyway, besides his girlfriend Leaf.

"I've found 5 others like her. They all only have one pokemon, but are surprising strong and undefeated." Gary didn't like the sound of that. 'Like this region needs more mini Red's.' He thought in spite. His long term rival, the unbeatable Red. He'd hate for other kids to have to go through what he did while adventuring with Red, and still did even now when they occasionally battled.

"The problem is, I believe that these special bonds could be dangerous. The abilities these trainers posess could potentially destroy them. If the wrong person got a hold of them...I'd hate to think of the consequences." Gary shuddered. He remembered years ago when Team Rocket ran amuck. He had heard rumors lately that they we reforming and had hoped they were just that- rumors.

"Is there anyway to prevent that from happening?" He asked. With all the marks he had created on the floor from his incessant pacing Gary figured he must've came up with something.

"The trainers, despite how strong they might be, are in danger. I've discovered there's a secret organization who wants them. I believe they might be wanting to figure out a way to extract their abilities, which could kill the trainer and Pokemon in the process. If only there was a way to protect them from these people and themselves." His grandfather then begun to pace again. Gary, as always was passionate and hot headed. Which is what caused his next statement.

"I'll find them. And somehow we'll figure out a way to help them and make them strong enough to defend themselves."

His grandfather gave him a curious look, stopping in his tracks. "Are you sure? I mean, this could be dangerous, especially since there are others after them. I wouldn't want you to get unnecessarily hurt." Gary did a double take. Did...was his grandpa showing actual concern for him? That was a first. He shook it off. There was no need for him to look into the gesture. His granddad probably just didn't think he had it him. Gary frowned at the thought. He came second place to everyone when whenever his grandfather was involved.

"Of course gramps. I can handle it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready to retrieve some trainers." He walked out then, feeling like he forgotten something important.

* * *

Professor Oak chuckled quietly to himself, gathering up the information Gary had in hasty escape left behind. His grandson had always been the impulsive type, which often didn't work in his favor. However, there was a fire, a drive in him that the Pokemon Professor admired. Although he'd never tell Gary that, since the boy had a big enough head as it is.

He waited for his grandson to return.

Hopefully he didn't actually think he could go looking for specific trainers without knowing where they were?

 **A/N:  
First things first:  
This story version of Kanto is a little different from the game/manga/anime version. In this region, all Pokemon from other regions exist and live here. Besides other region starters and legendary pokemon. Also, 11 years have passed since Red became champion. He remains undefeated and is still champion, but no one besides those who come to challenge him have seen him. They all say the same thing about him. He didn't talk and basically was a boss. After the battle ended, he disappeared. Gary sees Red monthly though for their annual battle so he found the stories of him disappearing ridiculous.**

 **Gary is basically Blue from the games, but I honestly just wanted to give him his anime name for no reason in particular. If you guys would rather his name be blue I can and will change it. Also Gary is older than red by a few months so he is older. Just saying.**

 **Anyway this hopefully not going to be another of my discontinued stories. Hopefully.**

 **Rules about submitting:**  
 **PM Only**  
 **Leave A Review**  
 **Be Descriptive**

 **Also, form is on my profile**

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (16-18):**

 **Gender:**

 **Hometown (Where in the Kanto region do they live?):**

 **Personality (Be descriptive, and not everyone needs to be dark, silent and mysterious. Just like not everyone needs to be cheerful and happy go lucky. This is where you had some depth to your character.):**

 **Appearance (Once again, try to be descriptive, and also don't go crazy with this. I don't need a bunch of Effie Trinket's.):**

 **Outfit:**

 **Family Members (Give Me their names, quick run down of their personalities and appearances.):**

 **Pokemon (Only One. No legendaries. Include Moveset and Personality. If they have a nickname and gender, put that also. And if they are a starter from another region, explain how they obtained them):**

 **History (I'm expecting AT LEAST a paragraph.):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Goal In Life (Try to stray from the normal, "I want to be champion" this story needs diverse trainers. However if you really want that to be your trainers goal, I want you to give me good reasons as to why):**

 **Character Quote:**

 **Romance (Yes or no, and preference? Also if at anytime you decide you want your character with a specific other tell me):**

 **Extra (Anything else you want to add?):**

 **Deadline Set For: Tuesday, April 26th**

 **Let the games begin!**

 **(Wrong story, oops-)**

 **\- Mystic47**


	2. Chapter 1- Haunting Pasts

**A/N: Sorry Introductions are kinda short, I did these while I was sick and still accepting submissions. I got about 7 submissions along with a few who seemed likely to submit but didn't. Anyway, important authors note at the end, so please read. And review. They give you brownie points, which a few submitters need lol. And special thanks to W. R. Winters for is OC Warren and OPFan37 for Yuno.**

 **Warren Nathaniel Monger**

 _At first, the dream was pleasant, as it always started. Warren Monger was having a playful pokemon battle with his sister, both calling out attacks to counter the others. The dark haired boy was certain he'd win. Nothing in the world could bother them, they were completely safe-_

It was then when men dressed in black and white clothing approach them. They had a large red R on their shirts. The next part after that was blurry. There were voices, and a fight broke out. If you could even call it a fight. More like a beating. Things became clear then, and he subconsciously knew the true horror was beginning.

He could hear the screaming, the malevolent laughs of the men as the ruined the young girls innocence. He tried to screamed out the young girl's name numerous times, yet no one heard him. The continued with their sick games, all while the girl cried and pleaded for them to stop. The 14 year old begged them to stop, not being able to take looking the torture in front of him any longer.

The scene then changed, and he saw the cold dead eyes of his sister. "Astrid," he whispered.

 **And then he woke up.**

It was the same nightmare every night, at least on the rare nights he fell asleep. He hadn't had that nightmare since the day his sister died. But lately, it had become a reoccurring nightmare. He tried not to sleep much, for fear of seeing it. The most terrifying part? The nightmare wasn't just a dream. It was _memories_. Memories that he had long given up repressing. Those memories are what drove him to become stronger, and what fueled his rage. He wished, no, he _had_ to destroy the men who caused his sister's death 4 years ago.

Being back in Fushia city for the first time in a few years was probably what had caused the dream, he had rationalized. Why he was here he still questioned at times, but he had heard there was Team Rocket activity in the area.

There was also one other thing. He picked up the locket Astrid had given him the day of her death. That day just happened to be today. He turned away from the memories threatening to flood his mind, not wanting to dwell on the past. Astrid wouldn't have wanted him to. He put the necklace on, and got ready for the day, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.

He wore a white shirt and jeans, along with black boots. He shrugged on his black jacket. His hair was currently unkempt, and ran his fingers through his hair, parting his hair down the middle. He then pulled his black hair back in a small ponytail, and left the room he was currently staying in.

His Lopunny, Sandra was in her pokéball, which was very unusual for her. He called her out, and she looked like he had just woken her from a 100 year nap. The female Lopunny looked up at her trainer, giving him a tired grin. Warren then decided that Lopunny's odd behavior probably had something to with yesterday's battle. Come to think of it, he didn't remember much of what happened last night after the spar. Maybe he had asked Lopunny to go in her pokéball? Warren shook his head. That didn't sound like him. And Lopunny had never wanted to go into her pokéball much before.

He tried to remember the night before, but was drawing a blank. After taking a few moments to think, he gave up and decided that he probably just went to his room set up in a local motel. He couldn't bare living in the same house he'd grown up in with his twin, so he decider to spare a few pokédollars and stay here. It wasn't so bad, at least for a motel.

Looking outside, it appeared to be early afternoon. He sighed. Another day of chasing Team Rocket, who were more secretive than ever. Obviously they had learned from their mistakes in the past.

However, no matter how hard they were to catch, Warren would find them.

In this game of cat and mouse, he was the predator that was going to squash a few rodents.

* * *

 **Yuno Aries**

Yuno Aries, at first glance, seemed to be an over energetic and happy-go-lucky person. However, also at first glance, he appeared to be a _she_. So obviously, appearances and first impressions aren't everything.

It had been a few hours since his last performance. He had taken out a young and cocky kid who thought he was better than everyone else around. It had been a swift battle, and Yuno didn't feel very accomplished after the battle ended. Even so, the crowd that had gathered around to watch liked the show that had went on. Pixel, the beautiful Vivillon and his partner had seemed to enjoy the attention too.

He was currently seated in a Pokemon center, eating out of a fruit basket someone left behind. He hadn't stolen it, at least not this time. After all, someone had just left it there. It was devoured in less than a few minutes, and yet the ginger felt like he could have another full basket. Sighing, he left, hoping to get to the next town over before nightfall. He had heard from passerby that a Contest Hall had just been built in Celadon City, something new to the region of Kanto. Gossip of who was going to be the next contest star was everywhere.

Going to Celadon City meant more to Yuno than just experiencing his first contest. While yes, he did enjoy watching the showcases and contests of the Hoenn and Kalos region, and yes he was a bit intrigued to be experiencing it for himself, that wasn't why he was so anxious.

Today Yuno was heading back to the place where he had made his first big performance. The place that started it all for him. He could still recall the cheers from the crowd, the surprised but proud look from Erika, and then the feeling of seeing people notice him as he walked by.

However, the popular city also held dark memories for him he'd like to forget. Like how his mother, Veronica Aries liked to dress her son up in female clothing, causing him to be an easy object of ridicule. After taking so much of the bullying, he grew to hate himself in many ways. His mother had never been quiet about her longing for a girl- and since she couldn't have one, she made do with Yuno. As a young child, he had a slightly feminine figure. Even now, he still did, which he supposed is why most mistook him for a girl. That, and with his hair up in two pigtails, and wearing slightly extravagant clothing that guys usually shied away from, he guessed that if had passed himself on the street he may have thought the same thing.

Standing up to his mother had only resulted in more pain. Those memories he couldn't revisit without potentially having a flashback. It was dark...

The brightly blue eyed boy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had a city to return to, and he wondered briefly if they'd remember him. He grinned. Even if they didn't recall of him now, soon Celadon City would never forget his name. Today marked the day of his return to the place where his life as a performer began.

Whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be determined.

 **A/N: Yeah...I'm not sure what I did with these characters. Anyway, there were 5 open spots, and 4 of them are taken. 3 of those 4 are boys, and 1 is a girl who won't be named until her chapter, per her request. There is still one spot open for a girl, and I haven't given it away yet. I need a female character that sticks out to me like the ones that have been accepted did. If you've already submitted you can submit again for another character if you want. I'm allowing late submissions at this point because I really want to find a female character that speaks to me. That sounded cheesy but it's true. Anyway don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Cinnabar Island Battles

**A/N: As I'm sure I failed to mention this, this story is going to be a little dark. And there might be some things that aren't PG. That's why this is rated T. Also, the story is a little slow paced now, but it will start to pick up when I get through introductions and Blue (yeah, I decided to change his name back to blue) meets them. Of you have any questions or comments please review and pm me! Also thank you to Drabsage and ReD rIdInG rAvEn for their submissions Sage and Kailani. This is also unedited so sorry for mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sadly.**

 **Kailani Volcyre**  
Cinnabar Island, mind you, wasn't exactly a family friendly place to live. In fact, most people believed it to be completely deserted. Of course, the occasional tourist might stop by but that was a rare thing. After all, there was nothing particularly special about the island, besides it's history and the volcanic eruption that had happened a few years before. There use to be a gym there, but it was relocated to a different island a year ago.

Actually though the island was quite populated- you just had to know where to look.

Truthfully, it wasn't, but it also wasn't totally abandoned. There were a few families living on the island, and together they had managed to put together a small pokemon center and a daycare/school. Kailani Volcyre was one of the "many" people who had parents crazy enough to live there. The red headed girl couldn't deny that if she hadn't lived here all her life, she might've thought that the notion of there being human life here that weren't tourist was crazy. After all, who was psychotic enough to build a community right next to an volcano? Especially one that had been active recently.

However, she could also see the appeal. The island, maybe dull to others was beautiful to her. The glistening sand and the simmering waters filled with oceanic pokemon life. The volcano itself also had an natural beauty to it, in a weird way. Not to mention, the waves they got there were epic. The last one, she knew, would only appeal to surfers like her. But that didn't make them any less awesome.

Currently, she was surfing further out than usual. She wasn't worried though. She was after all, a self proclaimed professional. She had been in many competitions, ranging from pokéathlons to contests and had come out victorious in all of them (other than contests, but that's another story). Besides that, her long time friend Sage was at the shore watching her. Well, if watching meant lying down on a beach towel, typing away on a laptop without a care in the world. She shook her head. At least she had her Kingdra, Draena with her. Surely she wouldn't let her get eaten by a Sharpedo.

Eventually though, she decided to return to shore. She called back the water type pokemon. Not even bothering to look up from his laptop, her lazy yet extremely smart friend threw a towel at her, missing the 18 year old by several feet. She rolled her eyes, and went after the drying material.

Sometimes she questioned how they had become friends. They were after all very different. She was an athlete, looking for a new challenge at every turn and loved being active. Sage, however, was the exact opposite. He liked to lounge around most of the time, and the most physical activities she had seen him engage in was typing on his computer and playing with his Steelix. She smiled. It was an was very usual friendship indeed.

As she bent down to get the towel, she heard a scream come from somewhere on the other side of the volcanoe. She stood up quickly, wondering what direction it cam from. After making a guess as to where it came from, she decided to follow the noise. "Stay here, I'll be back in a second." She called to the younger white haired boy although it was rather redundant. He showed no reaction whatsoever.

She followed the scream to its source, and found a group of five men huddled together. Kailani snuck forward, wanting to see what the commotion was about. The closer she got, the more clearly she could hear the whispers coming from the oddly dressed men.

"How much do you think she'd sell for?"

"This thing is ultra rare."

"The boss will be so pleased!"

What the men were talking about was a young and badly bruised girl desperately trying to protect the small pokemon in her hands. It appeared to be a shiny eevee. Both looked terrified, and the olive green eyed girl had a good idea of why. She didn't have to wait long to find out whether or not she was right though.

"Take the pokemon and we'll get rid of the girl."

Kailani immediately afterwards jumped out in front of the badly hurt girl. She stared down the men, not letting any of them get closer.

"I won't let you get near this girl." Seeing as none of them were backing out, she went for a different tactic. She called out Draena, the pokemon giving out a battle cry. The men pulled out their own pokéball as well.

Despite the odds being against her, she was determined to protect the helpless child.

"Draena, let's do this."

 **Sage Crises**  
Sage Crises was, in a word, lazy. However, he was also very intelligent. Which made for a dangerous combination. The 17 year old prefered to explore the world and drift through life, and unlike most trainers hated battling. It brought back memories of a certain person he'd rather forget.

When Kailani had wondered off, he hadn't thought much of it. He wasn't that concerned, knowing his friend could handle herself. But after her being gone for awhile, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to check.

Lugging himself up, he closed his laptop and put it into his bag. He walked across the sandy shore, following the girl's footprints.

As he approached the ending footprints, he heard his friends voice cry out, "Draena, surf!" He looked up in time to see a weakened Raticate had fainted due to the hit.

It appeared that she had already taken out a few pokemon, considering there were only 3 weirdly dressed guys left with standing Pokemon out of the 5 there. There was a Golbat, Arbok, and Weeezing. The Golbat looked as if it was barely holding on.

After being hit by twister, Golbat was down. Only two more left to go, but by the looks of it these pokemon were stronger than the others and aren't going down without a fight.

Sage smirked. This would be an easy win for him with his Steelix. But he didn't plan on getting involved. He'd just watch for now.

At least, that's what he planned on doing until he saw the reason for the battle in the first place. There behind his friend was a small child. A girl by the looks of it. And in her hands was a silvery looking pokemon. _'Is that...an eevee?'_ He wondered.

All of the men without pokemon seemed to be plotting something. They kept gesturing to the girl, and since Kailani was to caught up in the battle, she probably didn't notice that the thing she was protecting was about to be snatched away.

Sage frowned. He didn't want to be apart of this standoff, but he wasn't a total ass. He ran in the direction of the girl with a shiny eevee, taking out his pokéball in the process. He was then side by side with his friend, and his Steelix was out, prepared for battle. Sage kept an eye on the little girl behind him, and made a mental note to make sure Steelix didn't allow any entry ways for the pokemon-less men to grab their target.

"Steelix, earthquake!" Despite being mostly a defense pokemon, Sage hoped to knock out at least one of the last standing pokemon. However, he was met with disappointment. Arbok may have been hurt, but he hadn't fainted. Not yet at least.

Kailani turned to head to look at Sage and sent him a confused look. He knew that she had rarely seen him battle, especially voluntarily. Then she glared. Sage had a feeling that his stubborn friend believed she had this covered. And she probably did, but it was too late to back out now. Besides, now she had backup against the poison types.

"Arbok, Poison fang!" The serpent type pokemon immediately attacked, latching onto the Kingdra tail and biting. Kingdra managed to shake it off, but the bite had obviously hurt.

"Kingdra, dragon pulse!" The water type let out the dragon energy, and the hit knocked Arbok a few feet back. The poison type looked like it wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Weezing, Sludge bomb!" It was direct at Kingdra, but Steelix had taken the hit. He didn't look every effected by the looks of it also.

"Steelix, dragon tail!" The ground type tail glowed a purplish color as it swung its tail towards Weezing. The gassy pokemon let out a groan, looking as if it wanted to leer at Steelix.

Sage glanced around them again, noting that two men had moved forward. They needed to finish this battle quickly if they had any chance of keeping the girl safe.

Luckily for them, it seemed that the men's pokemon couldn't handle much more. Sage and Kailani had a silent discussion. They were going to win this battle.

"Steelix, Dragon tail one last time!"

"Kingdra, smokescreen!"

As Steelix launched the attack once more at the Weezing, smokescreen made it hard for it to see, letting dragon tail hit it directly. The Weezing fainted then, and a loud curse could be heard from the man whose last pokemon had fainted.

Arbok was the only one left. Sage decided to only defend on this one, and took one more look around him. They had started moving in.

"Steelix, protect the girl with the eevee." The pokemon nodded, building a defensive wall with it's tail around the girl. The men then backed up, preparing to retreat.

It was Kailani's turn now. She had this look in her eye that she always got when a battle was about to end. She let out a fierce yell at her last attack.

"Kingdra, let's finish this." She didn't even have to say what move, her pokemon just knew. The Kingdra used dragon pulse for the last time, summoning the energy. Arbok let out a weak cry, before finally fainting. It was called back.

"You'll regret the day you cross us, young trainers." A man hissed at the Kailani and Sage. Then they were gone.

Kailani and Sage called back their pokemon, and the blue and green eyed boy sighed. He didn't like battling. It reminded him of _him_ too much. But this time it was necessary.

"What's your name?" Kailani asked the girl. She still looked a little spooked, but seemed to be calming down at the sight of his friend.

"It's Anna." She whispered, holding the eevee against her chest. The eevee looked at both of the teenagers suspiciously, growling softly. It was obvious the eevee cared about Anna.

"Do you know what happened? Can you tell me?" Kailani inquired. The girl shook her head, looking down. She obviously didn't feel like describing the events that lead to this.

"Where are your parents, Anna? Surely your not alone?" Sage questioned. If anything maybe Kailani could return her to her guardian. From the look of surprise on her face, Anna appeared to have just noticed him.

"They were at the pokemon center when I left." She answered hesitantly. Kailani offered her a hand, and the young girl took it.

"Then that's where we're headed." She looked over at Sage and stared him down.

"That includes you too, Sage." He held in a groan. He planned to go back to the beach, or home after that fiasco. Instead, here he was helping a child find her mommy and daddy.

 _'Why did I have to get dragged into this?'_ He thought as they trekked across the beach to the center.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3- Pallet Town

A/N: **And this would be the last of the intros! Thank you to Darkness46 for submitting! Anyway, After this chapter Blue/Gary will be searching for the characters, which should make for some interesting first impressions. Also, sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I wrote it in 2 hours.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Pokemon. If I did the storylines would be more diverse and the cutscenes would be longer.**

 **Talia Excalibur**

Charizard flew high above the clouds, letting out roars of content every few minutes. The trainer on his back held back a smile. She had a feeling that her dragon/fire type pokemon wanted to stretch his wings. It was such a carefree feeling she experienced while flying with Charizard. As long as he wasn't breathing fire at innocents below, that is.

They landed a little while after that, and the golden eyed girl called back her Charizard. Sighing, she put the pokéball away. Now she had to face the wrath of her worrisome mother.

She hadn't meant to leave the morning without saying goodbye- it just slipped her mind. By the time she remembered, her and Charizard were already high up in the air, soaring over Pallet Town and flying across the Kanto region. She decided she'd apologize when she got home.

She barely made it up the steps to her porch before a body came hurtling at her, and she tried to keep from falling over. It took a moment, but she recognized the person as her mother hugging her. With hesitation, she hugged back. She was in enough trouble, no need to make her mom more upset by not returning her affection.

"If you run off on me like that again without telling me I swear-"

"I won't do it again." She interrupted. Her mother fixed her a fierce glare, causing her to shudder. She didn't like that look. It made her nervous.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well...I felt like flying today with Charizard." The unspoken words hung in the air. _'And I couldn't stand being here much longer.'_

Her mom sighed. Rosalie Excalibur was a forgiving woman who fretted easily. She had good reason to, considering her husband had died in a fire while working, and her son had disappeared one night never to he heard from again. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun, and her tired grey eyes looked at her daughter. The woman had bunches of worry lines. The girl looked down, not meeting those eyes. She hated doing this to her.

"Talia. It's been over a year since you lost the Indigo league. Red beat you, but you know the stories. He hasn't been beaten in over 11 years. Plus, you only had Charizard with you. You need to move on." Talia could hear the way her mom was urging her to stop acting like this. However, she had lost most of her spirit after losing to the mysterious Red. So caught up her defeat, when she came to her senses he had disappeared. However, he had left a note.

'You have potential. Come back when your stronger.'

What should have gave her the encouragement to continue life as a trainer only proved to make her want to forget about Pokemon and training altogether. Eventually though, she returned to training her Charizard and battling. She had returned mostly to herself, but now with a certain drive. She needed to defeat Red. However, any reminder of him and her defeat sent her running.

Last time she fought him, she had only one pokemon. Charizard. She had managed to take out 3 members of his team before he overpowered her. She began to think it was that he had a fully evolved team of 6 while she only had 1. However, the thought of having another Pokemon made her sick. She couldn't deal with another pokemon. She knew that Charizard wouldn't mind, but she couldn't do it, even though she wanted to. She used to have 5 others on her team, but she found that she was unable to use anyone but Charizard without feeling immense pain.

She noticed then her mother was looking at her with concern. She had never understood why her mom got worried every time she didn't answer. She had always been quieter than other kids. Some compared her silence to Red's, in fact. Also, she spaced out often, left alone to her thoughts.

"Okay." It was the best she could do for a response, knowing that her mom wouldn't understand. She then walked indoors, and upstairs to her room. She hoped that her mother would forget about it soon.

 _'I...have to beat him. I have to.'_

'So I can get him out of my head.'

With those thoughts, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blue **(A/N: Yeah I changed it back to blue. It just worked better)** was filled with embarrassment as he realized he had no idea where to look for these super trainer kids. He knew his grandpa was at fault for this, in fact he probably still had their info in his hands right now. Blue frowned. Did his grandfather actually plan on letting him travel the region alone looking for some trainers he didn't even know how to find?

 _'If it had been Red there instead of me,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Then granddad would've never let him walk out of his office without the papers he needed.'_

Sighing, he packed for the journey, carrying a large backpack. Looking at a mirror, Blue laughed. He looked like a backpacker from the Unova region.

He made his way back to his grandfather's office, opening the door with a small knock. "Anyone home?" He joked, only to find an empty room. On his grandpa's desk layed a note for Blue. He opened it an found 5 papers, one for each person he needed to find. The closet one was right here in Pallet Town, Blue realized in surprise. He began to map out where he had to go.

 _'Pallet Town, Celadon City, Fushia City, and then Cinnabar Island.'_ He memorized before stuffing the papers in one of his backpack pockets. A thought occurred to him then that he had forgotten something. He frowned. What was it? The answer came to him quickly.

' _I'm gym leader of Viridan City.'_ He groaned and made a mental note to arrangements at his gym for his leave of absence. Now assured that had everything ready and set to go, he walked out of the vacant room.

 _'Next stop, Pallet Town and Celadon City!_

 **A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated! The more reviews I receive the more likely I am to update! Also, I want to know your opinion on these characters and what you'd like to see from this story. So please, R &R!**


End file.
